1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a horizon control structure for a washing machine in which the washing machine is always maintained in a horizontal state even when it is installed at a place where a bottom is not in the horizontal state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine is a household appliance for eliminating contaminants from clothes using a collision reaction of laundry and washing water and a surface active reaction of detergent. In the washing machine, wash, rinse, dehydration and/or dry are/is performed using an electric motor as a main power source.
The washing machine is classified into a cylinder type washing machine, an agitator type washing machine and a pulsator type washing machine depending on a washing method.
In a detailed description, the cylinder type washing machine has a plurality of lifts within a drum. The lift raises and drops the laundry in the drum when the drum is rotated at a low speed centering on a horizontal axis. At this time, impact is generated between the laundry and the washing water, thereby performing wash.
In the agitator type washing machine, a wing-shaped agitator is protruded from a center of a drum tub, and is rotated to the right and left to perform the wash.
In the pulsator type washing machine, a distal shaped pulsator is rotated to generate the flow of water, thereby performing the wash.
A conventional washing machine is disclosed in a Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0013602 and therefore, its detailed description for a construction and an operation will be omitted.
The conventional washing machine has a leg mounted at a lower side. The leg is rotated to always maintain the washing machine in a horizontal state even at a place where a bottom is uneven or sloped.
However, when the conventional washing machine is installed on a heavily sloped bottom or a rugged bottom, it has limitation in that due to limited length of the leg, horizon cannot be controlled using only rotation of the leg at a heavily sloped place.
In other words, due to the above limitations, when the washing machine is installed at the heavily sloped place, a separate member such as a brick or a wood fragment is provided at a lower side of the leg, thereby adjusting the washing machine in height.
However, the separate member is not constructed integrally with a washing machine body and the leg. Accordingly, the conventional washing machine has a drawback in that a walking phenomenon of shaking the washing machine is caused by vibration, which is generated and not absorbed when the washing machine is activated.